Lo que queda de mi
by UchihaSaku1
Summary: Más que abandonada me sentía decepcionada, sabía que nunca podía estar a su nivel,quise intentarlo y en ese intento perdí toda esperanza en lo que alguna vez había sido mi equipo, en lo que alguna vez fue el "grandioso quipo 7". Me di cuenta que un equipo no es bueno por la fuerza que tenga, sino por la confianza y el problema es que mi confianza hacia ellos se había perdido.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, la verdad es que no saben cuanto siento el haber dejado por tanto tiempo abandonado el fic pero es que he tenido varias cosas que hacer, no se si muchos sepan pero estoy por terminar mi carrera y estos últimos semestres han sido la locura; también se me dificultó mucho seguir con la historia debido a que estuve un tiempo por fuera del país pero ya volví y prometo que esta vez no me demoraré tanto en subir.**

 **Para la gente que seguía la historia antes como pueden ver he borrado los demás capítulos y es que siendo sincera cuando volví a leerla para retomar con el fic no me gustó para nada como estaba quedando así que decidí volver a empezar, la historia no va a cambiar simplemente le he agregado y quitado ciertos detalles. Espero que tanto a ustedes como a las personas nuevas que quieran leer el fic les guste y que lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Para la gente que empieza a leer el fic quisiera aclarar** **ciertas cosas , la historia transcurre de forma distinta a la original por lo que en gran parte no me voy a basar en esta. ¡Adicionalmente, la Sakura que verán acá es un poco distinta, no hasta el punto de ser alguien sin emociones sino que va a ser menos sentimental (no es no me guste el personaje como es, sino que siento que es un personaje que no ha sido explotado como debería), otra cosa es que van a verla interactuando mucho con los chicos y no tanto con las mujeres esto se explica con el paso de la historia! Espero les guste 3**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que los vi, Sasuke por su lado decidió irse con Orochimaru en busca de poder al parecer ser un ninja de Konoha no significa ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr su confianza. Por otro lado, Naruto despúes de no haber podido cumplir su promesa de traer a Sasuke de nuevo a la aldea, había decidido irse con Jiraya para poder volverse más fuerte y lograr a unir de nuevo al equipo 7; sabía que no podía quedarme atrás de nuevo por lo que comencé mi entrenamiento junto con Tsunade-sama al principio no fue nada fácil, mi maestra nunca se ha caracterizado por ser compasiva por lo que desde el primer día comencé con un entrenamiento que era el triple de duro de lo que acostumbraba y eso me costó no solo varias horas adolorida sino de sueño también, sin embargo después de tanto esfuerzo se podía evidenciar que mi resistencia física era mucho mejor, al igual que mis técnicas de combate, pero Tsunade-sama no solo me ayudó a mejorar mis técnicas sino que también aprendí Ninjutsu Médico, hasta el punto que según varias personas podía incluso llegar a superarla.

Todo lo anterior me hacía sentir orgullosa de lo que había alcanzado, había lograr superar la partida de mis compañeros por medio del esfuerzo que había colocado cada día en mi entrenamiento y no llorando y encerrada en mi habitación como lo salía hacer cuando ellos estaban en la aldea, creo que el hecho de poder enfocarme en algo más que en mi enamoramiento por Sasuke había logrado que dejara de ser aquella niña llorona y resignada a ser protegida todo el tiempo por sus compañeros. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no era suficiente, así como yo me había matado entrenando ellos también lo estaban haciendo y estaba segura que si no seguía entrenando iba a volver a ser una carga, o una molestia, para ellos y lo que menos deseaba era ser eso, no quería que me volvieran a subestimar, no quería que volvieran a protegerme, era yo quien les demostraría que también podía protegerlos.

Durante esos años de entrenamiento también había logrado presentar los exámenes para ser Chūnin y aunque me costó un poco al final del día me había ganado con méritos tanto mi banda nueva como mi chaleco y gracias a esto me encontraba realizando misiones con un rango mucho más alto, con la única diferencia que en estos momentos las realizaba con varios equipos; en varias misiones había servido como un refuerzo de otros equipos y en muchas otras había sido parte de equipos conformados con respecto a las características de cada misión, debido a esto había logrado entablar una mejor relación con los doce de Konoha*, o como se llamaban ahorita los 10 de Konoha debido a la falta de mis dos compañeros de equipo; y no solo con ellos, sino que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mi nuevo compañero Sai, la verdad es que era una persona bastante rara y es que al pertenecer a la división ANBU había sido entrenado para no tener ningún tipo de sentimiento, lo cual generaba que muchas veces termináramos discutiendo por el poco tacto que este tenía.

Como ya lo dije, la partida de mis dos compañeros generó que lograra acercarme más a los demás y que de este modo lograra aprovechar las habilidades de cada uno de ellos para lograr mejorar las mías, aunque esto generó también que distanciara bastante de las chicas y es que me había obsesionado tanto con el tema de ser mejor kunoichi que ciertas cosas que antes me parecían importantes, como mi cabello, la forma en que vestía y las charlas de chicas quedaron en segundo plano; y no me entiendan mal no es que las considere débiles sino que muchas de los equipos con los que me había tocado realizar misiones eran conformados por 2 hombre y una mujer por lo que ahora tenía mayor contacto con los hombres de mi generación, tanto así que logré que cada uno de ellos me entrenaran, hubo unos que accedieron sin pensarlo dos veces; sin embargo, hubo otros que fueron bastantes difíciles de convencer, Neji que cada vez que pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta de lo mucho que se podía parecer con mi excompañero de equipo debido a la seriedad que ambos poseía y Shikamaru, que la verdad si no lo conociera me cuestionaría bastante cómo es que alguien tan vago podía llegar a ser un ninja.

Mi primer maestro fue nada más y nada menos que Rock Lee, y si al principio mencione que el entrenamiento con Tsunade era fuerte, el entrenamiento con él era 2000 mil veces más agotador, pero gracias a esto logre mejorar tanto mi taijutsu como mi resistencia y ahora era capaz de dar 500 vueltas a la aldea sin una gota de sudor. Después entrene con Kiba y Akamaru quienes me enseñaron a desarrollar mis sentidos especialmente mi olfato y oído. Luego siguió mi entrenamiento con Shino (Aunque al principio fue incomodo debido a su personalidad distante y silenciosa con el tiempo desarrollamos una amistad) junto a él logre mejorar mi ataque a larga distancia. Entrene un tiempo con Shikamaru, aunque sea un vago de primera es uno de los ninjas más inteligentes del mundo shinobi, a diferencia de los demás mi entrenamiento con él fue orientado a desarrollar mejor mis habilidades mentales y de esta forma lograr manejar los momentos más difíciles que pueden resultar de una misión, como anticipar los movimientos de mis enemigos y en caso de verme descubierta o acorralada lograr pensar en varias posibles situaciones analizando cual podría ser mejor sin la necesidad de arriesgar mi vida o la de mis compañeros; durante mi entrenamiento con él aproveche de pedirle ayuda a Chōji y Sai para seguir con mi entrenamiento físico. Por último, acudí a Neji con quien mejoré mi velocidad y mi capacidad de reacción y aunque hasta el momento todavía me es difícil creerlo ha sido uno de los que más me ha ayudado y con quien se podría decir llevo una relación amistosa.

Estaba casi segura que todo lo que había realizado hasta el momento era suficiente para poder ayudar a Naruto con la búsqueda de Sasuke y poder volverlo a traer a la aldea, sin embargo, aquella ilusión poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y es que pronto sabría el por qué ese esfuerzo que había realizado no había bastado para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, por fa si es así déjenmelo saber con un comentario! Y espero no demorarme más de una semana en subir la continuación.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, como prometí en el anterior capítulo les traigo la continuación, en verdad espero que les guste mucho. Intente hacer todo lo posible para poderla tenerla lista hoy.**

 **Para los lectores anteriores se darán cuenta que en este capítulo no solo cambié ciertas cosas sino que agregue muchos más detalles. Espero que así como les gustaba la versión anterior, disfruten está también.**

 **Sin más cosas espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo y que mejor que demostrarlo que dejar un comentario. No hay cosa que me haga más feliz que leer que les guste lo que estoy haciendo y por lo que intento cada semana meter mi mejor esfuerzo**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Hoy se cumplían dos años desde que Naruto y Sasuke se habían marchado, la verdad es que desde que supe que iba a ser integrante del equipo 7 lo menos que he pensé o imagine era que en estos momentos íbamos a estar cada uno por su lado, siempre espere que pudiéramos ayudarnos a conseguir los objetivos de cada uno, pero al parecer el destino con los equipos 7 no quería ayudar.

Comencé el día como siempre, mi vida se había convertido casi en una rutina, me levantaba antes que saliera el sol, entrenaba por lo menos 3 horas y luego volvía a la casa, que por cierto hace tiempo me encontraba habitando sola debido a que mis padres hace más de dos meses se encontraban realizando una misión, a cambiarme y desayunar para luego salir al hospital, hacer mis rondas ya tender a los pacientes como normalmente lo hacía y por ultimo remataba mi día entrenando con alguno de los chicos. Sin embargo, después de haber entrenado me encontraba volviendo a casa cuando vi un sobre blanco cerca de la puerta, me pareció extraño por que no era para nada normal recibir este tipo de cosas sin pensarlo mucho agarre la carta y entre para así poder comenzar a arreglarme.

Era bastante mi curiosidad por aquella carta que sin pensarlo dos veces volvía a revisar el sobre dándome cuenta que aquella letra no era nada más y nada menos que de Naruto, me causaba curiosidad lo que me iba a comentar y siendo sincera lo menos que esperaba era lo que contenía esa carta

 _Querida Sakura-chan:_

 _La razón por la cual te escribo es para comentarte que lamentablemente durare por fuera de la aldea más tiempo del que me gustaría, he estado trabajando duro con el viejo pervertido y he aprendido un montón de cosas. Sin embargo, para lograr cumplir la promesa que te hice debo poder manejar de forma correcta el demonio que llevo adentro y lograr ser más fuerte. También te escribo para informarte que hasta que encuentre a Sasuke no volveré a la aldea, sé que en principio quedamos de buscarlo juntos, pero en este momento el teme no piensa de forma correcta por lo que no quiero arriesgarte bajo ningún motivo por lo que he decidió pedirle a la vieja que cuando acabe mi entrenamiento pueda ausentarme hasta que logre traer a Sasuke. ¡Lo lamento Sakura-chan y espero que podamos vernos pronto! ¡Cumpliré con mi palabra dattebayo!_

Al principio no creía lo que acaba de leer, sin embargo, después de como releerla por décima vez supe que lo que tenía en mis manos era en verdad y que no se trataba de un simple sueño; sin poder evitarlo nuevamente me encontraba llorando, no podía creerlo después de tanto sacrificio y de tanto entreno todavía me sentía aquella pequeña de 12 años que todavía necesitaba protección. No sabía entendía el por qué para ellos nunca había sido suficiente, desde siempre supe los pensamientos que tenía Sasuke acerca de mis habilidades y lo débil que era, pero nunca llegué siquiera a imaginar que Naruto también pensaba lo mismo; era Naruto aquella persona que veía como un hermano más que como un simple compañero de equipo y con cada letra que leía sentía como mi corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

No estaba consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado, de forma automática me pare con el pape en la mano mientras lo arrugaba y lo botaba lo más lejos posible mientras me dirigía al baño para poder alistarme, estaba casi segura que habían pasado más tiempo del que creía y por suerte mía hoy me habían dado el día libre así que no me tenía que preocupar por que alguien me viera con los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado, porque estaba segura que debía un aspecto horrible y apenas llegue al baño me di cuenta que no estaba equivoca. Aquella imagen que me devolvía el espejo era deplorable, mis ojos no solamente estaban hinchados, sino que estaban rojos al igual que mi nariz, luego pase a reparar mis labios que se encontraban resecos y partidos. La verdad es que sabía que si seguía mirándome al espejo me iba a terminar deprimiendo, al igual que si me quedaba en casa por lo que dejando de lado como me vía me metí a ducha y en menos de una hora ya me encontraba lista para salir, sin tener un destino determinado.

No sabía si había sido mejor idea salir o haberme quedado en casa y es que todo lo que veía en el camino me acordaba de alguna u otra forma a lo vivido con los chicos, en verdad el intento de despejar mi cabeza no había servido y mucho menos cuando justo pasaba por Ichiraku; no me había dado cuenta de quienes estaban ahí, sino que hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, lo primero que vi a voltear fue a Ino que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos

Sakura no escuchas que te andamos llamando hace como 10 minutos – Dijo una Ino bastante enojada, no fue hasta que procesé bien sus palabras que me di cuenta que atrás de ellas se encontraban tanto Hinata como Tenten sentadas.

Lo siento Ino, es que no me siento muy bien y andaba un poco distraída- Dije

¿Qué paso frente? Ahora que te veo, sé que has llorado y ni intentes negarlo que te conozco desde hace años, así que por qué no vienes y te sientas, hablar te hace bien, además nos lo debes hace mucho que no nos vemos y que no hablamos- dijo Ino mientras me guiaba hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Hinata y Tenten.

Hola Sakura- Pronunciaron tanto Hinata como Tenten mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Hace mucho que nos las he visto- dije mientras pedía un tazón de ramen

Bien, por lo visto la que no está muy bien eres tú. ¿Qué sucedió? - dijo una preocupada Tenten

Esta mañana cuando volvía del entrenamiento encontré una carta de Naruto, al parecer ha decidido seguir con su promesa de traer a Sasuke él solo ya que quiere protegerme para que no me pase nada- suspiro- pero es que yo no necesito que haga eso, hace cuanto tiempo que llevo entrenando y preparándome para este momento para que el me haga sentir de nuevo como si fuera débil- dije intentando contener las lágrimas, no quería que nadie me viera llorar

Ay frente estoy segura que él lo hace por una razón, sé que Naruto nunca te ha visto como alguien débil solo que como te quiere tanto no quiere exponerte a nada- dijo Ino mientras me abrazaba

Concuerdo con Ino, estoy segura que es una decisión que fue muy difícil de tomar. Acuérdate que Sasuke ya no es el mismo de antes y hace poco intento matar a Naruto, que es su mejor amigo- mencionó Tente mientras me tendía la mano en señal de apoyo

Y-yo también con-cuerdo con Ino, estoy segura que N-Naruto-kun solo intenta pr-protegerte de que salgas herida y no solo física si-sino emocionalmente- dijo Hinata mientras unía la mano al agarre de Tenten y mío

Lo entiendo chicas, pero igual cada vez que escucho la palabra protegerme pienso que todos me siguen viendo como esa chica débil que no podía ni defenderme y que necesitaba de Naruto y de Sasuke. Además, creo que todos hemos decidido tomar caminos tan distintos que en este momento pienso que nunca podremos volver a ser un equipo- dije mientras me separaba lentamente de los agarres de mis compañeras para comenzar a comer-

Te entiendo Saku, pero sé que muchas de nosotras hemos pasado por ahí, estoy segura que Naruto solo te quiere cuidar y se preocupa por ti como cualquier compañero de equipo- dijo Ino intentando subirme el ánimo, aunque creo que esto era casi imposible

Estuvimos conversando por bastante tiempo, estar con las chicas logro que mi mente se despejara sin embargo ya era tarde y antes de llegar a casa quería estar un tiempo sola

Gracias chicas hablar con ustedes ha logrado subirme el ánimo, pero creo que mejor me iré para poder pensar mejor las cosas- dije mientras dejaba dinero sobre la mesa y me despedía de ellas

Está bien Saku, pero ten en cuenta que siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti- dijo Ino

Lo sé Ino, muchas gracias por todo- dije mientras caminaba lentamente a la salida

Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que las chicas me habían dicho, parte de mi creía que todo lo que Naruto estaba haciendo era por mi bien, pero la otra parte me decía que era debido a que nunca había podido demostrarles lo fuerte que podía ser y que por ende terminaría siendo más que un apoyo una carga y eso era lo que menos quería. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta a donde me llevaba mis pies y cuando por fin caí en cuenta me encontraba en aquel campo que significaba tanto para mí, aquel campo donde terminamos siendo el primer equipo de Kakashi-sensei y en donde vivimos tantas experiencias; en este punto del día me sentía más cansada que si hubiera estado trabajando sin parar en el hospital y es que la carga emocional de hoy había sido bastante. Sin más camine hasta el centro del campo examinando el cambio que este había tenido y aunque para muchos no lo notaran este campo, así como el equipo 7 también había sufrido bastantes cambios. Después de observarlo por un tiempo decidí recostarme en mitad del campo, con mi vista hacía el cielo mientras venía las nubes pasar lo cual me ayudo a relajarme y a despejar mi mente, este era el punto en que entendía por qué Shikamaru podía pasar tantas horas viéndolas.

Abrí de repente los ojos asustada, no sabía en qué momento y por cuanto tiempo me había quedado dormida, pero por lo que podía deducir a partir del cielo oscuro ya era pasadas las 7 de la noche, el estar en el campo había logrado relajarme y sacarme un poco de la realidad; sin embargo, como todo en la vida era hora de volver a ella e intentar afrontarla de la mejor manera posible. Mientras me paraba logré sentir un chakra bastante conocido por lo que decidí quedarme en mi lugar mientras esperaba ver la figura de aquella persona.

Sal de ahí, hace bastante que te sentí- dije mientras volteaba ver el lugar de donde provenía el chakra y aunque este fuera bastante débil lograba sentirlo

Así que me sentiste- habló una voz grave mientras salía de donde se encontraba para dirigirse poco a poco a donde me encontraba

No te sientas mal, pero me acostumbré hace bastante a sentir tu chakra así que por más que lo ocultes siempre termino sintiéndolo- dije en un tono de voz burlón mientras en mi cara se dibujaba una sonrisa

Deja la bobada Haruno, si hubiera querido que no me detectaras no lo hubieras hecho- mencionó la persona que se encontraba enfrente mío mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Así que ahora nos decimos por el apellido, porque si es así yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego Hyuga-

Hmp - "habló" Neji

Neji cuantas veces te ha dicho que eso no es una palabra y que para que dejes de ser un asocial necesitas conversar más con las personas – dije mientras volteaba los ojos y cruzaba mis brazos

Hmp – volvió a hacer ese estúpido sonido mientras formaba en su cara una estúpida sonrisa arrogante, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su cara volvió a adoptar esa seriedad tan característica – Me enteré que el idiota de Naruto te escribió

Así que los chismes sí que vuelan rápido en esta aldea – dije mientras suspiraba- contestando a tu pregunta si Naruto me escribió para comentarme que no necesitaba preocuparme por nada porque él solo iba a seguir y cumplir con la promesa de traer de nuevo a Sasuke

¿Y cómo te sientes tú con eso? – preguntó

La verdad Neji, ni yo misma lo sé. Me siento tan confundida, siento que todo lo que he hecho durante este tiempo no ha significado nada, siento que por más que pase el tiempo ellos lo único que van a ver es a la niña indefensa que necesita de todo el mundo para poder ser ninja y siendo sincera me duele más que aquellas palabras provengan de Naruto, siempre supe que lo único que Sasuke veía en mi era a una más de sus seguidoras y a una molestia, pero pensé que Naruto iba a tener la confianza suficiente para dejarme acompañarlo a realizar la promesa que YO le hice hacer – intente responde mientras volvía a sentarme sobre el pasto

Creo que soy la persona menos indicada para dar concejos – mencionó mientras se sentaba a mi lado- pero no dejes que esto te afecte, todo lo que has realizado y todo lo que has mejorado no es para demostrarle a nadie lo que eres capaz de ser sino para demostrarte a ti que no necesitas de nadie, que no eres esa persona débil que te hicieron creer que eras, sino que eres esta increíble kunoichi que ha salido adelante sin que nadie tuviera que salvarte

Wau, no sé si sentirme alagada o asustada – dije con una sonrisa mientras Neji levantaba una ceja- el simple hecho de escucharte hablar más de 10 palabras seguidas es sorprendente – me reí mientras veía como Neji fruncía el ceño – jajajaja mentiras, gracias Neji eso me hace sentir mucho mejor

Hmp, yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad. No puedes dejar que todo lo que has logrado y obtenido hasta el momento se vaya al caño por una simple carta Sakura, todos acá sabemos lo lejos que has llegado, debes tener la confianza en ti tal como todos nosotros confiamos en ti eso es lo que hace que un equipo sea exitoso –

Si y es todo gracias a ustedes –

Eso es mentira, todo lo que has logrado lo has logrado por ti, nosotros simplemente te ayudamos en el camino – dijo mientras se levantaba

Sabes que Neji, si hace algunos años me hubieran dicho que iba a tener esta conversación contigo les hubiera dicho que estaban locos, pero ahora que lo hago no puedo más que estar agradecida por tenerte a mi lado - mencione con una sonrisa y colocando mi mano sobre su hombro

Hmp, me siento más tranquilo al saber que te encuentras bien; ahora tengo que irme, pero estamos hablando – habló el peli marrón mientras se volteaba subiendo la mano en modo de despedida

Gracias Neji – grite mientras veía como se iba alejando con dirección a la aldea

Me quedé un tiempo en mi lugar meditando todo lo que había hablado con Neji y me di cuenta que era verdad, todo lo que había alcanzado hasta el momento era porque yo me lo había propuesto, de todo el esfuerzo que yo había hecho y había llegado tan lejos que no necesitaba de mis excompañeros de equipo para salir adelante como ninja de Konoha; así que este era el momento de olvidar aquella promesa tan ridícula, ser un poco egoísta, así como lo habían sido ellos yo iba a tomar mi propio camino y empezar a enfocar toda mi energía en mí, en ser mejor ninja de lo que ya era y en llegar a ser la mejor ninja médico no solo de Konoha sino que también del mundo Shinobi y que el día que ellos regresaran (si es que lo hacían) no iban a ver más a la que fue su compañera de equipo sino que iban a ver a una mujer independiente, fuerte y de eso yo me iba a encargar.

Sin esperar más voltee a ver por última vez el lugar que tantos recuerdos me traía y en donde había decidido dejar atrás todos los sentimientos que durante toda mi vida me había hacho sentir inferior, aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos que había hecho imposible vivir mi vida de la forma que siempre quise, no entendía que era lo que tanto esperaba de Naruto y Sasuke si ambos había decidido seguir con su vida, sentía que después de tanto tiempo así como yo había cambiado ellos también debían haber cambiado y que simplemente me estaba aferrando a una la fantasía de poder volver a vernos como un equipo pero hoy me daba cuenta que para que un equipo pueda trabajar se necesita confianza y uno no puede confiar en aquello que no conoce y a yo a ambos no los conocía.

Al llegar a la aldea me di cuenta de lo tarde que estaba ya que la mayoría de los locales comerciales se encontraban cerrados y las calles vacías, la verdad me encantaba la aldea así, el silencio en el que se encontraba la aldea me ayudaba a pensar de forma clara y a estar mucho más relajada con mis pensamientos, la verdad es que decidí dar otra vuelta, era en estos momentos en los que no quería llegar a casa prefería seguir tomando un poco más de aire antes de llegar a descansar. Y de nuevo me vi tan envuelta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta hasta donde mis pies me habían llevado, al parecer hoy nada quería que me olvidara de mi pasado por que justo me encontraba en aquella banca, aquella banca que solo me recordaba el día en que el equipo 7 había perdido un miembro del equipo, el día que al parecer el destino había decidido que nuestros caminos se separaran y es que desde ese día ya nada había vuelto a ser igual; con la ida de Sasuke no solo habíamos perdido un compañero, sino que también los miembros restantes habíamos perdido una parte de nosotros, lo sé porque cada uno sentía que había perdido a un miembro de la familia, que todo por lo que habíamos trabajado no había alcanzado y eso a cada uno lo destrozaba incluyendo a Kakashi-sensei y es que aunque nuestro maestro no se expresara mucho lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él también sentía que nos había fallado.

En ese momento me percaté que no me encontraba sola y que conmigo se encontraba una presencia bastante conocida y que estaba segura que me iba a preguntar lo que hoy todos me habían preguntado.

Sensei, no hay necesidad que se siga escondiendo desde que llego lo sentí, así que ya puede salir de donde está – dije con voz tranquila

¿Quién dijo que me estaba escondiendo? Simplemente te vi tan metida en tus pensamientos que no quise interrumpir- mencionó mientras bajaba de la rama del árbol que se encontraba al lado de donde estaba

¿No se cansa de dar excusas tan poco creíbles sensei? Aunque bueno prefiero eso a que me diga que un gato negro se le atravesó en el camino y que tuvo que subirse al árbol para evitarlo – dije con un tono bastante burlón

Que falta de respeto y yo estoy aquí porque estaba preocupado por ti – habló con un tono de voz herido, que sonaba bastante falso

Jajajaj mentiras sensei, usted debería saber lo mucho que lo respeto – hable, mientras hacía una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – así que el chisme también le llego a usted; vaya la verdad siempre creí que esta era una aldea pequeña pero nunca imagine que tanto.

Deberías saberlo ya, mucha de la gente de la aldea no tiene mucho que hacer así que imagino que para entretenerse le encanta comunicar todo lo que escucha o ve, pero pasando a lo importante ¿Cómo te sientes? -

Aunque no lo crea sensei, a pesar que la pregunta me la han hecho bastante el día de hoy todavía no soy capaz de contestarla con seguridad. La verdad es que en estos momentos ni yo misma me entiendo –

Sakura, en parte siento por lo que estás pasando. Para ninguno de nosotros fue fácil la partida de Sasuke, creo que todos hemos intentado dar lo mejor de nosotros para poder traerlo de vuelta y estoy seguro que Naruto nunca tuvo una mala intención cuando tomó esa decisión –

Lo se sensei, pero es que me siento bastante frustrada porque yo también he intentado dar lo mejor de mí por ambos y que ninguno esté dispuesto a parar y pensar por lo que estoy pasando es decepcionante –

Lo se Sakura, me acuerdo que desde que los conocí pensé que eran un grupo bastante particular y alcance a pensar que eran tan distintos que como grupo no iban a durar, pero me sorprendieron. Nunca pensé que aquellas diferencias era lo que precisamente los unía, pero creo que en parte también falle como sensei, nunca debí dejar que la situación se saliera de las manos y los que terminaron asumiendo las consecuencias fueron ustedes-

Kakashi-sensei usted nunca nos falló, ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para lo que iba a suceder, la culpa aquí no es de nadie. Cuando Sasuke se abandonó la aldea fuer por convicciones propias y creo que en ese momento ya todos teníamos la edad suficiente para tomar nuestras decisiones. Créame que usted hizo todo lo posible y yo le agradezco bastante por todo el apoyo que nos dio y bueno que estoy segura nos sigue dando así no estemos todos juntos –

Gracias Sakura, por lo menos me quedo tranquilo al saber que uno de mis alumnos piensa que no le falle –

Kakashi-sensei ahora que estamos hablando del tema, hace bastante que tengo una pregunta, pero no quiero que lo tome a mal de ninguna forma – pause mientras veía como asentía con la cabeza, afirmado que podía seguir con lo que le estaba diciendo – Quería sabes si usted ¿alguna vez me considero como una pieza fundamental del equipo? Pues esto tomando en cuenta que a diferencia de Sasuke y Naruto yo nunca fui muy buena en prácticamente nada, es más creo que para lo único que era buena era para mí manejo de chakra y pues eso de mucho no me ayudaba

Sakura, ya que estamos hablando de forma sincera y te voy a decir sin ningún tipo de mentira, para mí fuiste y eres el integrante más vital del equipo y es que lo que te hace especial es que aquellas diferencias de las que te hable antes lograron pasar a segundo plano por que eras o eres tu quien mantenía al equipo junto y ahora que lo sabes, me causa curiosidad el ¿por qué pensante que no lo eras? –

Sensei pues es que yo nunca me he sentido como parte fundamental, es más creo que no había persona en esta aldea que diera mucho por mí y es que en parte lo entiendo, yo nunca me caracterice por algo más que por ser una de las fanáticas de Sasuke, como la tonta niña enamoradiza que no le interesaba nada más que su apariencia física y que su única meta era lograr que su compañero de equipo le prestara atención; a diferencia de sus dos compañeros que siempre lograron destacarse tanto en el ámbito físico como en el intelectual, bueno este último más relacionado con Sasuke que con Naruto – dije mientras me reía de lo último que había mencionado

Sakura, esto que te voy a decir es tanto como persona y como sensei, debes dejar de pensar que eres menos que todos los demás y tampoco puedes dejar que tu pasado siga interviniendo en tu futuro; creo que en esto si tuve en parte la culpa por que en parte le preste más atención a ellos, pero eso no significa que consideraba que no podías llegar a su nivel o incluso a sobrepasarlo y por eso te pido perdón pero también quiero que te enfoques en lo que has alcanzado ahora, no por nada eres considerada ahora como una de las mejores kunoichis entre todas las aldeas y eso sin dejar de lado que has alcanzado y hasta sobrepasado a tus maestros, hay gente que piensa que en poco tiempo puedes llegar incluso a sobrepasar a la Hokage en el ámbito de la medicina. Así que espero que nunca vuelvas a pensar que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte o hábil a comparación de tus compañeros, porque puedo llegar a decir que incluso los has alcanzado y hasta sobrepasado –

Gracias Kakashi-sensei y le juro que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, ya tomé una decisión y aunque sé que lo que voy a decir puede llegar a decepcionarlo, porque es todo lo contrario a lo que usted nos enseñó, pero yo ya no puedo dejar más que mi vida gire en torno a ellos, no puedo y no quiero seguir esperando algo que puede que nunca ocurra, no quiero estancarme más y para hacer eso siento que debo dejar atrás aquello que me une a ellos. No puedo seguir dependiendo de la decisión que cada uno tome, porque siento que yo deba ser quien defina y decida lo que quiero hacer – dije esperando la reacción por parte de Kakashi- sensei y es que me preocupaba mucho lo que él llegara a pensar de la decisión que había tomado, lo último que quería es que pensara mal de mí y que llegara a decepcionarlo.

Sakura, creo que como tú misma has dicho ya ustedes son bastante grandes para decidir qué es lo que quieren hacer respecto de tu vida, yo no soy nadie para decirte que es lo que debes hacer y mucho menos si aquello que yo pienso puede generarte algún daño. Sé que estas al tanto de lo que pienso respecto al equipo, pero también entiendo tu posición – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras suspiraba –Además es verdad lo que dices, ninguno puede estar seguro de lo que va a pasar y quedarse esperando por algo que puede o no pasar es desaprovechar todo lo que la vida te brinda, así que quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, si sientes que lo correcto y es lo que te va a dejar ser feliz te apoyo. – dijo mientras veía como debajo de su máscara se formaba una sonrisa

Muchas gracias sensei, gracias por su apoyo y gracias porque más que mi maestro usted también ha sido como un papá para mí – dije mientras me levantaba, a lo que Kakashi imitó – ahora si me disculpa creo que es hora de ir a descansar, tengo turno temprano en el hospital y además Tsunade-sama quiere que empiece a ayudarla organizando el papeleo que tiene regado en toda la torre por lo que me espera un día bastante largo

Sakura, lo que dije antes es verdad, cuentas con todo mi apoyo; es más quisiera preguntarte si quisieras empezar a entrenar conmigo-

Claro que quiero, sería todo un placer entrenar de nuevo con usted sensei y ahora que lo recuerdo usted tiene mañana revisión médica y más le vale ir, porque si no me voy a encargar que nunca más pueda encontrar una versión de Icha Paradise y sería una tragedia que todos sus libros se perdieran por lo que le recomiendo que salga con bastante tiempo de anticipación por si acaso se le llega a atravesar un gato o se pierda en el sendero de la vida – dije mientras me alejaba y retomaba mi camino a casa.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como ven es bastante largo. Creo que ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito.**

 **Si les gusta qu** **e mejor forma que demostrarlo dejando un comentario, así como darle follow y favorito :3**

 **Marishka16 muchas gracias! Me ha encantado ver tu comentario y me alegra mucho saber que sigue el fic. La verdad es que cuando volví a leerlo no me gustó de a mucho así que decidí hacer unos pequeños cambios, como podrás ver! Espero que sigas pendiente de la historia y que te guste este capítulo. Saludos :3**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, espero tener la continuación dentro de 8 días, aunque no puedo prometerlo debido a que es semana santa y me voy de viaje con mi familia y no se que tal vaya a estar el internet donde me quede. Sin embargo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que así sea.**

 **Que tengan un bonito fin de semana. Cuídense mucho!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**HOLA CHICOS,**

 **Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por todo el tiempo que dure sin actualizar; la verdad es que he estado bastante ocupada con la universidad y tampoco es que tuviera mucha inspiración para continuar el fic. La idea es siempre brindarles la mejor versión de la historia y pues prefiero demorarme un poco a subir un capítulo con el que no me sienta a gusto**

 **Por otro lado, no saben la alegría que siento de poder ver sus comentarios, siendo sincera en un principio me sentí un poco triste al ver que casi no veía comentarios de la historia, quiero comentarles que para mí es muy importante saber que piensa cada lector para así poder mejorar en cada capítulo. Sin molestarlos más les dejo la continuación que espero que les guste**

* * *

Era increíble como el tiempo pasa de rápido y es que ya iba a cumplirse un año desde esa conversación que tuve con Kakashi- sensei; durante ese tiempo había aprovechado mis entrenamientos con él mejorando así mi combate en contra de un Dōjutsu tan poderoso como lo era el Sharingan, y es que a pesar de tener ciertos conocimientos los Dojutsu como lo era el Byakugan y el cual conocía casi a la perfección debido a mi entrenamiento con Neji, el Sharingan era otra cosa totalmente distinta y es que esa era la primera vez que había podido apreciar a la técnica de cerca, es cierto que había visto varias veces a Sasuke usándola pero nunca me importo mucho debido a que toda mi concentración se hallaba en él pero ahora que me fijaba en él me causaba gran curiosidad por lo que en ese tiempo que dure entrenando con Kakashi, aproveche el acceso que tenía a los datos de la aldea para averiguar más de ella debido a que en los libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca no habían sido de gran ayuda debido a la información tan básica que contenían.

Leyendo varios de los papeles que encontré sobre el clan Uchiha aprendí que es un Dojutsu totalmente distinto al Byakugan, una de las diferencias principales es que este último era que se trasmitía por generaciones enteras, es decir, que es un Kekkei Genkai que se obtiene desde el nacimiento de la persona mientras que heredar el Sharingan es mucho más complicado, tanto así que a pesar de ser característico del clan Uchiha muchas veces los miembros de este no lo heredan, otra cosa interesante es que para activarlo el portador debe haber sufrido una emoción intensa para luego poder hacer uso de este las veces que se quiera. Sin embargo, realizando aquel estudio también encontré algo bastante interesante y es que aquella persona que obtuviera el Mangekyo Sharingan (que puede considerarse como una versión avanzada del Sharingan el cual se obtiene cuando se presencia la perdida de una persona amada o incluso muchos Uchihas para acelerar la obtención de este decidieron matar a la persona o personas más cercanos a ellos) e hiciera uso constante de este, puede generar un deterioro en la visión del usuario terminando en la perdida de la visión; dicha ceguera solo puede ser curada por medio de un trasplante de alguien que tenga el Mangekyo Sharingan para sí finalmente obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, no obstante para realizar el trasplante los ojos deben provenir de alguien cercano sanguíneamente.

Toda esa investigación me había ayudado en gran manera a comprender uno de los Kekkei Genkai más poderosos que podía encontrase en el mundo ninja, dicha información no solo iba a servirme como forma de aprendizaje sino que mucho más adelante iba a poder utilizarla no solo para mi beneficio sino para el beneficio de otra persona.

Volviendo a lo que había realizado en este año justo en estos momentos me encontraba próxima a realizar el examen para ser jounin y no tienen idea de lo nerviosa que estoy y no es porque dude de mis capacidades, de hecho, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de subestimarme ahora era consciente de todo lo que había progresado y de todo lo que había mejorado como ninja, en estos momentos mi único objetivo era poder ser lo suficientemente poderosa para poder servir a la aldea en todas las misiones para la que está era requerida; así como para protegerla sobre cualquier cosa que la amenazara. Por otro lado, durante este año había sido poco lo que me había enterado de mis excompañeros de equipo, de lo poco que sabía es que Naruto seguía en la búsqueda desesperada de alguien que no quería ser encontrado, así como me había enterado que habían tenido su encuentro en donde ambos habían salido bastante heridos pero de ahí no sabía mucho más y no es que no me importara como estaban es que simplemente quise dejar de lado todo aquello que me hiciera daño y recordarlos era algo que todavía me seguía afectado bastante.

Pero no era el momento en pensar mucho sobre eso, necesitaba enfocarme con toda en el examen que estaba próximo a hacer, tengo entendido que es bastante duro y que muchos ninjas se quedan en el camino debido a esto. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo me encontraba relajada por el apoyo que tenía por parte de mis amigos (especialmente Neji quien al tener un rango de Jounin había sido el quien me había recomendado con la Hokage, quien debía valorar mis capacidades y analizar las misiones que había realizado en estos años, como último paso se debía presentar un examen en donde se demostrara que se dominaran por lo menos dos tipos de naturaleza del chakra o tener una especialidad referido a algún tipo de técnica) y de mis senseis y estaba en toda la capacidad de seguir demostrando que era una grandiosa kunoichi y que en estos momentos nada me iba a trancar. Lo único que me faltaba eran mis padres, lastimosamente habían salido de misión hace unos días, aunque según lo que me habían comentado tenían planeado llegar mañana temprano y así poder celebrar mi nuevo rango adquirido.

Me encontraba en este momento a las afueras de la ciudad, estaba a unos 20 minutos de realizar la prueba para medir si lograba pasar a ser jounin, tenía claro que a pesar de tener buenas habilidades no podía subestimar a nadie, cualquiera que fuere el tipo de prueba que me esperaba sabía que una de las reglas principales cuando se es ninja es nunca subestimar ni las situaciones ni a tus oponentes porque eso podía salir en mi contra.

A los nervios también tenía que sumar que la falta de sueño podía jugarme en contra, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien debido a la ansiedad que tenía por lo que iba a pasar y es que esto significaba bastante para mí, estaba feliz por lo lejos que había llegado y no me molestaba en donde me encontraba, pero esto era una meta, era algo que me había propuesto desde hace mucho tiempo y que me encontrara a nada de poder cumplirlo generaba bastantes emociones.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara el momento, decidí que era bueno meditar un poco para así lograr relajar el cuerpo y la mente e intentar bajar los nervios y las ansias que en estos momentos tenía; de igual forma, realice un análisis rápido y exhaustivo de mi chakra, asegurándome así de evitar cualquier problema que se pudiera presentar. Justo en el momento que había terminado vi a Sai y a Neji caminando en la dirección en la que me encontraba y es que los tres durante este tiempo habíamos formado un lazo raro pero que al fin y al cabo funcionaba de la mejor manera tanto en las misiones que habíamos hecho juntos como en el diario vivir. La combinación de carácter por parte de ambos era bastante peculiar, no llegaba a ser tan radical como la de mis anteriores compañeros, pero había ocasiones en que chocaban debido a los comentarios poco delicados provenientes de Sai, y es que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él todavía no podía hacerlo comprender que hay cosas que por más que se piensen no deberían exteriorizarse y que no todo el mundo tomaba de muy buena forma los apodos que solía poner.

Hola Sakura – dijo el peli marrón con un tono de voz calmado y serio

Hola feita, ¿lista para lo que te espera? – preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa falsa, como las que normalmente solía dar

Hola chicos, Sai cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme fea – dije mientras intentaba calmar las ganas que tenía de matarlo

Feita y yo cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que leí en un libro que poner apodos sinceros es una forma de hacer más estrecha una amistad –

En verdad eres un idiota Sai, se supone que los apodos deben ser lindos y deben gustarle a quien lo dice y a quien lo recibe y obviamente odio que me digas fea. Igual no sé por qué sigo perdiendo el tiempo contigo, tu nunca vas a aprender –

Bueno, ya no más; Sai deja de molestar a Sakura que ahorita lo que ella necesita es enfocarse en la prueba que le espera – dijo Neji con voz seria - Sakura acuérdate de todo lo que te he dicho, enfócate y primero analiza la situación, ya luego te va a ser mucho más fácil superar cualquier cosa –

Si Neji, yo siempre me acuerdo de eso; sin embargo, no puedo evitar estar un poco nerviosa. Lo menos que quiero es que los nervios me jueguen en contra y no poder superar la prueba-

Feita, tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada, eres un ninja excepcional y cualquier cosa que te espere vas a poder superarla. Además, no importa cuál sea el resultado nosotros siempre vamos a apoyarte –

A pesar de que Sai sea un idiota, tiene toda la razón. Sabes que siempre vas a contar con nuestro apoyo, deja que las cosas sigan su camino que pronto será un jounin espectacular –

Gracias chicos, la verdad es que el hecho de tenerlos aquí hace que todo sea mucho mejor, el apoyo de ustedes ha significado y siguen significando mucho para mí – dije justo en el momento en que aparecía un ambu informándome que ya era hora de comenzar con la prueba, así que termine de arreglarme rápidamente mientras me despedía de los chicos y comenzaba mi camino hacia la mitad del campo.

Una vez ahí me di cuenta que no solo se encontraban varios de mis conocidos en la aldea, sino que también había algunos miembros del concejo y aquello no me daba la mejor espina del mundo. Siendo sincera nunca me gustó de a mucho esos viejos, llámenlo el sexto sentido que tienen las mujeres, pero sabía que tenían algo guardado y estaba segura que cuando lo descubriera no iba a gustarme para nada.

En ese momento fui sacada de mis pensamientos por la voz de Tsunade-sama mencionado en lo que iba a constar el examen, por lo que explicaba mi oponente iba a ser nada más ni nada menos que Yamato- sensei; aquello me traía tanto ventajas como desventajas, debido a que habíamos realizado varias misiones juntos con él como líder por lo que conocía a la perfección su modo de lucha, pero esto también era contraproducente debido a que él también tenía la ventaja de conocer bastantes mis movimientos y jutsus, aunque en este último punto tenía varias cartas guardadas que hasta el momento nadie había conocido y eso lograba darme otra ventaja, sin embargo como siempre debía tener en cuenta que no podía subestimar de ninguna forma a mi contrincante que era también uno de los mejores ninjas con los que contaba la aldea.

Ya era hora, había visto como Yamato se acercaba a donde me encontraba, en el momento en que llego en frente mío me dedico una sonrisa que respondí de inmediato, lo conocía tanto que con aquel simple gesto logré entender el mensaje que quería trasmitirme y era que tenía que estar tranquila. Así que siguiendo las recomendaciones que ya me habían dado, respire de forma profunda, conté hasta 10 y exhale todo el aire que se encontraba en mis pulmones, este ejercicio lograba calmarme y me ayudaba en gran forma a despejar la mente. Habiendo hecho esto, saque mis preciados guantes negros, que lograban evitar que lastimara mis manos debido a la fuera monstruosa que poseía.

No dando más espera comenzó aquello que era el único obstáculo que tenía para convertir mis sueños realidad (Hago este paréntesis porque no soy muy buena describiendo peleas, así que no sean muy duros conmigo, intento hacer mi mejor esfuerzo). Al ser ambos ninjas experimentados esperamos el movimiento por parte del otro, por lo que nos quedamos varios minutos sin realizar ninguna acción viendo la situación en la que nos encontrábamos decidí moverme de primero, sabía que un ataque frontal no iba a ser muy efectivo debido al control que Yamato tenía con el elemento tierra por lo que decidí utilizar mi habilidad de la lucha a distancia que tenía debido a la fuerza que había aprendido por parte de Tsunade-sama. Por lo que concentre la cantidad de chakra adecuada en mi puño y golpee el piso, creando así un enorme cráter en mitad del terreno generando que ambos saltáramos del lugar, aquel golpe no solo generó que el terreno estuviera inestable, sino que generó también una fina capa de polvo que impedía ver bien.

Era en estos momentos que recordaba cada uno de mis entrenamientos, especialmente aquel en el que fueron aprueba mis sentidos; al principio pensé que sentarme en un campo de entrenamiento sin realizar ninguna clase de esfuerzo físico no valía la pena, pero no podía estar más equivocada, era en este tipo de momentos que agradecía el haber desarrollado más mis sentidos como el olfato y el oído y no solo guiarme con la vista. No solo me ayudaba cuando tenía algo que impidiera mi visión, sino que también había logrado ayudarme al combate con cualquier tipo de enemigo que tuviera algún tipo de técnica ocular como lo era el Byakugan o el Sharingan.

Fui sacada rápidamente de mis pensamientos, cuando sentí que algo grande se acercaba a donde me encontraba así que lo evité rápidamente para intentar pensar de forma calmada cual podía ser mi próximo movimiento. Algo que tenía como ventaja es que muy pocas personas sabían que desde hace poco había logrado manejar de forma casi perfecta el elemento agua, sin embargo, estaba consciente que no iba a ser de gran ayudar debido a que se considera que este es débil cuando se enfrenta con un elemento tierra y en este entrenamiento sabía que mi contraparte lograba manejar a la perfección el elemento madera, elemento que se creaba a partir de la combinación entre agua y tierra. Según lo anterior, se pensaría que estoy en desventaja, pero todavía tenía varias técnicas ocultas, como el hecho que he desarrollado habilidades con el elemento aire y a pesar de no tenerlo a la perfección me ha permitido manejar también ciertos jutsus correspondientes con el elemento hielo.

Una vez que me di cuenta que el polvo se estaba esparciendo lentamente dejando despejado mi campo de visión encontrándome solamente con un enorme agujero en el centro del campo sin ningún indicio que me indicara que Yamato estuviera cerca; sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta del puño en forma de tierra que pronto se acercaba a donde me encontraba así que a modo de evitarlo salte cayendo en una rama de un árbol que se encontraba cercano.

Basta de pensar, llegó el momento de demostrar todo lo que eres capaz Sakura- mencionó mi Inner mientras alzaba su puño- shannaro

* * *

 **Se que es un poco corto, pero espero les haya gustado.**

 **Recibo cualquier tipo de comentarios, ya que como se los mencioné de forma anterior tengo muy en cuenta las opiniones que me dejan para así saber en qué cosas puedo mejorar.**

 **Que tengan un bonito fin de semana 3. Cuídense mucho :3**


End file.
